In motor vehicles, there may be a desire to place a stop lamp switch in location close to the brake pedals of the motor vehicle. The stop lamp switch controls the actuation of the brake lights located at the rear of motor vehicle. When the driver of the motor vehicle depresses the brake pedal, the brakes, along with the stop lamp switch, are actuated.
In certain motor vehicles, the footspace of the passenger cabin, or the area in which the brake pedal assembly is located, may be limited. In these instances, the stop lamp switch may be placed in locations in the footspace area of the motor vehicle that are accessible by the feet of the driver. Contact between the feet of the driver and the stop lamp switch may lead to the stop lamp switch becoming inoperable. Accordingly, a need exists for high-load resistant stop lamp switch brackets.